Why Me?
by lildork2
Summary: A girl gets kidnapped by Dogpound while riding a bus in New York. What will happen when she wakes up after being saved by the Ninja Turtles? And what happens when she starts asking the question no one can answer: "Why me?" Please read!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Beginning

My name is Laura. You probably don't know me, and don't worry, you will. It just takes a matter of time.

Time. That's one thing I had thought I'd run out of.

You see, it all started when my mom, my friends Morgen and Mackenzie, and I packed our suitcases and headed to New York for a long summer weekend. I'd never been to New York before, so I was very excited to be there.

Anyway, my friends were back at the hotel waiting for my mom and I to get back with the pizza.

We decided it'd be safer to take the bus-one, it was already getting dark, and two, we didn't really know our way around yet. We boarded the bus and were on our way when suddenly the lights started flickering on and off. The driver decided to pull over and check it out.

I am not going to lie, I was kind of freaking out when something very strong hit the bus. But who wouldn't? I heard a deep, scruffy voice coming from outside. I had no idea what was going on, but I wanted to find out. I tried to look through the closed window, but it wasn't enough. The voice had come from behind the bus. So, I got up and ran to the door.

"Laura, what do you think you are doing? Get back here!" My mom called.

"Mom it's fine, the door's not even open!" I said, a little annoyed.

Before anyone could say another word, the door ripped open, and a giant, furry hand grabbed me around the waist. I tried to scream, but he held me so tight, I could hardly even breathe. I looked back at the bus only to see that had driven away, faster than what seemed to be physically possible, taking my mother away from me.

And my time.

**This is my story.**


	2. Chapter 2: Waking Up to Madness

**Chapter 2: Waking Up to Madness**

"Guys, I think she's waking up."

"Where the heck is he?"

"Donnie get out here!"

Laura awoke to find what looked like three big turtles crowding around her. They were so close, it seemed, that she thought she was going to suffocate.

She heard another voice say, "I'm coming, sheesh!" Laura was really relieved when she heard him say, "Guys, can she have a little space to breath?"

"Come on guys. Let's leave Donnie alone so he can to work on her. We'll see how she is when her strength is back."

She heard the two others wine, "Okay, fine."

Laura waited until they were out of the room to fully open her eyes. She was about to get up when she realized not everyone had left. Laura finally got to have a good look at this weird…_thing_. It had to be some freak in a costume, but where was the zipper?

She was shocked out of thinking when he said, "Hi! My name is –"

Laura's heart skipped a beat when she saw his lips moving. This was no costume. This dude was the real deal. She tried to move away from him, but when she did, her stomach twisted in blistering pain.

The turtle must have sensed her alarm, because he seemed panicked while he tried to explain himself. "Wait! No no no! It will only make things worse! Please listen!" He sighed in relief when Laura stop struggling, and then he smiled. "It's okay, I'm not gonna to hurt you. None of us are. My name is Donatello, but you can just call me Donnie. Here, drink this, it'll make you feel better." He handed her the drink.

Laura was still unsure. "What is it?" She asked curiously.

"It's a little concoction I came up with. It relieves pain better than any painkillers combined! And it's fast working too!" Donnie said, a little too proudly. "Don't worry. I never make stuff that could harm anyone in any way."

Laura decided that it was worth a shot. What could go wrong?

Laura was coughing furiously. After she took the medicine Donnie had given her, she had no more pain in her stomach, but _man_ was it disgusting!

"Although the taste could be improved." Donnie said in deep thought.

"What the heck is going on?" Two more turtles walked in, startled by what they just heard. The one that had just talked was wearing a blue mask – Leo, Donnie had said. He was the leader of the group.

Walking behind Leo was a stronger looking turtle with a red mask. His name, Donnie mentioned, was Raph. He also mentioned to stay away from Raph as much as possible while he's angry. "Donnie! Are you, like, trying to poison her or something?" Like now, for instance.

It was up to Donnie to calm them down. "Relax guys! It was just a taste I got to her, that's all."

"I hear that." Laura turned as she saw the last one of the brothers walking in, pizza in hand. Donnie had explained that if everyone else was busy, I should go to Mikey in the orange mask for something fun to do. "Donatello is the name for science, not good tasting cough medicine."

Laura cleared her throat. "I'm fine, nothing to worry about. I usually cough after taking medicine."

"You sure? 'Cuz I'll be more than happy to hit him for you." Raph said, happy to find a reason to cause pain.

"Um, no, thanks." Laura said uncomfortably.

All of a sudden, Raph slapped Donnie in the back of the head.

"OW!" Donnie screamed. "Why?!"

"Because I can." Raph shrugged, rather pleasingly.

Laura and Leo rolled their eyes while Mikey tried to break up the fight the two brothers had started. "Come on guys! Can't we all just be friends? Wait, what are you doing? Wait, no!"

When was this madness going to end?


	3. Chapter 3: The Burning Question

**Chapter 3: The Burning Question**

Laura woke up way earlier than she usually did on a Saturday. "Ugh. I had the weirdest dream last night. I dreamt that I got rescued by these mutant –"she looked around to see the lair, pizza boxes and all, just as it had been the night before. "Oh."

A few minutes later, she was up on her feet, and turning on the TV. No one was up yet, so Laura could watch anything she wanted. She was flipping through the channels, trying to find Nicktoons, when she found a horrible truth: "Oh, man! Of course there's no cable! Of course!" No cable meant no Nicktoons. And no Nicktoons meant no Danny Phantom!_**(What? I can dream!)**_

After flipping through a few more times (just in case anything was missed), Laura decided that she would just walk around. As she walked by Donnie's lab, she noticed a flashing light and sparks coming from inside.

"Figures he'd be working." Laura muttered.

She moved to the left side of the door and looked in, trying to sneak a peek at what he was doing. "Something always happens when I'm being sneaky, because I'm so clumsy!" Laura thought. "Well, maybe this time is different."

Too late. As Laura moved in closer, she lost her balance and toppled over into a bin filled with gears and parts. Laura sighed. "Spoke too soon."

Donnie wondered what had happened, and ran over. When he saw his new friend on the floor, rubbing her head, he asked, "Are you okay? What happened?"

Laura's voice was a little stressed. "I… Wanted to see what you were doing… In… Here."

"So you knocked over a trash can?" Donnie said sarcastically as he helped Laura up. "It's okay, it's a mess in here. But you don't ever have to think that you're not welcome in the lab. Mikey is the only one that isn't, for obvious reasons.

As if on cue, Mikey burst into the room, screaming his head off.

"And this is one of those reasons." Donnie said flatly. "Mikey! How many times do I have to tell you –"

Mikey was freaking out. "But Donnie! Raph put a giant spider right in the middle of my face!"

Donnie let out a deep sigh. "Maybe because you put a huge cockroach directly on his forehead last week?"

"Come on, can't he take a joke?!" Mikey ran out of the lab yelling, "Laura, I'm sleeping on the couch with you tonight!"

Laura was confused, but still she said, "Um, okay?"

Donnie tried to change the subject. "Well then. Let's go eat breakfast before Leo does something stupid too. Hope you like pizza!"

"If I didn't I would starve!" Laura laughed.

Then they all sat down at the table and waited for Splinter to come and join them before starting.

Everyone was enjoying their usual meal – except Laura. She was too wrapped up in her thoughts to even care about food. Instead, Laura cared about one thing, and one thing only – her family and friends. Where were they right now? Probably at the hotel. Were they looking for? Most likely. And were they worried about her? Of course! Why wouldn't they be? But, there was one burning question Laura couldn't answer. It was plastered in the back of her brain until she could see her life go back to normal again. And she knew that no one would be able to find an answer to it.

_Why me?_

* * *

**And now, a note from the author:**

**Just for the record, I'm WAY too excited for the season finale movie. ;D**

**Oh and I'm not sure if I'll be updating the next two weeks or not because of b-day stuff. I'll try! And if I do update, it won't be on the same day as I have been. I promise NOTHING! ;)**


End file.
